Miroir, Mon Beau Miroir
by HebiToNeko
Summary: Après la déclaration d'une trêve, Lavi et Jasdevi peuvent enfin s'aimer librement, mais l'arrivée d'un artefact étrange dans la congrégation risque bien de mettre leur relation en péril


Ici Hebi! Cette histoire est ma première fic yaoi (un peu d'indulgence? ^^')

ATTENTION: Contenu explicite

Je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages de -Man, ils appartiennent tous à Hoshino Katsura

« Posez ça là, et faites attention, c'est fragile »

-Nan, sans blague, c'est un miroir, franchement, Komui, prends nous pour des abrutis, on te dira rien »

Reever et Johnny posèrent l'objet délicatement avec de tourner leurs regards énervés vers leur superintendant qui commençait à leur taper sur les nerfs à jouer au contremaitre.

« et puis franchement, on pourrait pas juste le casser et voir s'il y a une innocence dedans?

« Non! Pauvre inconscient! » Rétorqua Komui dramatiquement, « on ne sait rien de cet objet, et si ce n'est pas de l'innocence, il se passe quoi? » Il regarda ses collègue avec un air de présentateur de jeu télévisé, recevant en retour des airs hagards « Et ben on se retrouve avec une force maléfique incontrôlable qui va ravager toute la congrégation! » hurla-t-il avec un air drôlement enthousiaste, comme s'il avait prouvé qu'il était un génie.

Ils regardèrent une dernière fois leur supérieur avant de lâcher l'objet et retourner à leur bureau, en essayant de trouver des raisons les poussant à rester dans cet asile de fous.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, le miroir demeura couvert par un large drap de velours rouge, attisant la curiosité de ceux qui entraient dans le bureau du super-intendant .

Par respect (ou par crainte qu'il ne s'agisse d'une nouvelle invention loufoque), personne n'avait osé regarder sous l'épais rideau.

Même Lavi s'était dit que c'était pas vraiment un bonne idée, se souvenant des derniers désastres causés par Komui, mais quand même, c'était très tentant… Il se disait que le soir suivant, quand tout le monde dormirait, il pourrait aller jeter un œil.

La nuit venue, le rouquin était sur le point de quitter sa chambre, quand un grand bruit se fit entendre. Des gens parlaient fortement et de façon paniquée, les bruits de pas se succédaient dans les couloirs. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et sortit sa tête, juste à temps pour voir un médecin frôler son nez au passage. Il le suivit du regard et le vit s'engouffrer dans l'infirmerie. Lentement, il le suivit, se demandant se qu'il se passait pour que l'inquiétude habite tous les occupants de la congrégation.

En entrant dans la pièce immaculée, il aperçut des traces de sang éparpillées au sol, et un corps allongé sur un lit. Tout un monde s'affairait autour de lui, passant des médicament, des bandages et autres, pour lui éviter la mort. Lavi s'approcha et reconnût les long cheveux de jais de son ami japonais.

Il ne put se retenir et se précipita vers lui

« Hey, Yu! Yu! Tu m'entends?! »

« Bouge de là, Lavi, tu nous gêne! » hurla l'infirmière en le poussant hors du chemin

Le rouquin se retrouva a nouveau à l'entrée de la pièce, se demandant ce qu'il avait pu se passer. C'est alors qu'il remarqua Allen, recroquevillé à côté de la porte, sa tête enterrée dans ses genoux. Il se rapprocha de lui et se rendit compte qu'il pleurait, tremblotant au rythme de ses sanglots. Lavi posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule du jeune exorciste.

« Allen… » tenta-t-il, mais ne reçut aucune réponse « Allen, je sais que c'est dur, mais avec tout ceux qui s'occupent de lui, il s'en sortira, j'en suis sûr! » ajouta-t-il d'un air faussement enjoué, espérant lui redonner de l'espoir

« tu comprends pas… » répliqua une voix étouffée « c'est…je sais qu'il pourra s'en tirer…mais j'aurais pu le perdre, pour de bon »

« Allen, de quoi parles-tu? »

Allen redressa la tête, et Lavi pu apercevoir ses yeux gorgés de larmes, et aussi rouges que l'aube. « Pas ici…viens » et sur ce, il se leva et empoigna la main de Lavi, le traînant hors de la pièce avant que ce dernier n'ai l'occasion de protester. Une fois qu'il atteint le bureau de Komui, désormais désert, il le lâcha enfin et se tourna vers l'objet couvert par le rideau de velours. Il tira violement sur le tissus, le faisant tomber à terre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? »

« C'est ça, Lavi »

« Qu-quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fout avec ce miroir »

« J'ai regardé dedans, et j'ai vu Yu quasiment mort ! »

« Attends, tu veux dire que le miroir t'as montré- »

« Ce qu'il se passait! Dès que j'ai vu ça, j'en ai tout de suite parlé à Komui, et on a pu le localiser à temps pour le sauver, mais…tu te rends compte? Si j'avais pas regardé ou dit quoi que ce soit…il aurait pu mourir! »

« Calme-toi, Allen » Lavi prit son ami par les épaules le temps qu'il se reprenne. Quelques minutes passèrent en silence.

« Je…je crois que c'est un miroir qui montre ce qu'il se passe, le présent »

Lavi ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, et décida de raccompagner Allen à sa chambre.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, la section scientifique s'affaira à essayer de trouver des origines et pouvoirs exacts du miroir, mais sans grand succès. Personne n'avait vu quoi que ce soit d'autre dans l'objet, autre que son reflet; aucune autre vision n'avait été révélée, comme si l'artefact possédait une volonté propre quand au choix de ceux qui pourraient voir au-delà.

Lavi n'y avait plus trop pensé, il passait surtout beaucoup de temps auprès de Kanda, qui, bien que hors de danger, demeurait dans un coma, et d'Allen, qui avait toujours du mal à se remettre des évènements. Malgré le fait que son intention serviable parte d'un bon fond, tout le monde n'y trouvait pas rien à redire.

Assis sur la rambarde du balcon, adossé au mur, Jasdevi faisait passer le temps en regardant le ciel parsemé d'étoiles, en espérant que son amant trouverait un moment pour venir le voir. Certes, il comprenait le fait qu'il veuilles aider et soutenir ses amis, mais quand même! Ça faisait une semaine! Une semaine qu'il n'avait eu l'occasion que d'entrapercevoir Lavi quand il passait en coup de vent pendant ses incessantes allées et venues dans les couloirs de l'ordre.

Exaspéré d'attendre, il se leva et sorti de sa chambre avant de se diriger vers l'infirmerie, espérant y trouver la lapin hyperactif. Celui-ci était justement en train d'en sortir. Un sourire joyeux égayait son visage, comme à son habitude, et il sourit de plus belle quand il vit le Noah qui se tenait devant lui.

« Ah, salut Jas, quoi de neuf? Désolé, j'ai pas le temps, je vais chercher le dîner pour Yu, Allen et moi, on mange à l'infirmerie, Yu s'est réveillé, tu sais, juste ce matin, c'est cool, hein? Bon, je te laisse, à plus! » Dit Lavi a une vitesse fulgurante avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amoureux avant de sautiller le long du couloir.

« Hé, pas si vite » Jasdevi attrapa le bras du rouquin qui se retourna alors, mais son sourire disparut quand il vit le regard sévère et accusateur de celui-ci. « C'est bien joli de jouer les infirmières aux petits soins pour ses amis, mais le favoritisme prolongé, ça me réussit pas trop »

« Mais…de quoi tu parles? »

« Te moques pas de moi, ça fait une semaine que je t'ai pas ou à peine vu, ça t'arrive de penser à moi? »

« Mais bien sûr, mais, essaye de comprendre, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé »

« Ravi de voir que tu as le sens des priorités, mais ça deviens lourd, là. Pense que moi, je commence à en avoir marre » sur ces dernières paroles, Jasdevi lâcha le bras de Lavi et redescendit le couloir afin de regagner sa chambre, laissant l'exorciste planté là avec une expression vide.

Il est vrai qu'avec les évènements récents, il n'avait pas rendu visite au Noah, et considérant le caractère possessif susceptible de ce dernier, ça ne faisait aucun doute que l'éloignement ne lui avait pas plu. Du tout. Et impossible de savoir ce qu'il en ferait. Imprévisible, caractériel, impulsif.. à certains moments, Lavi se demandait ce qu'il faisait avec une telle personne, mais en repensant à ses bons côtés, la question ne se posait même plus.

Mais tout de même…le connaissant…il fallait avoir un peu peur des retours de flamme…

Une semaine de plus…une nouvelle semaine passa sans que Jasdevi et Lavi ne se voient. Mais même quand le rouquin tenta de prendre un peu de temps pour aller voir son amant, celui-ci devenait introuvable, ce qui commençait à l'inquiéter grandement.

Il était justement en train d'y réfléchir, assis à un banc du réfectoire son déjeuner à moitié entamé quand il senti quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il se tourna avec l'espoir d'y voir son homme, mais son expression retomba quand il vit un Noah, certes, mais pas celui qu'il espérait.

Il se retrouva face à Tyki, qui le regardait avec son air habituel, le genre qui donne pas envie de faire confiance.

« Ah c'est toi… »

« Oh, Lavi, un peu plus d'enthousiasme, tu vas devenir vexant, tu sais »

« Tu m'en voit désolé » répondit-il, sa voix pleine de sarcasme « bon, si t'as fini, j'ai autre chose à faire »

« Ah oui? Retrouver Jasdevi par exemple? » Lavi n'aimai pas le ton que prenait la conversation, c'était comme si Tyki savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait. « Mais, il n'est pas très présent ces temps-ci, pas vrai? »

« De quoi j'me mêle? »

« Ne sois pas si agressif, ton visage est bien moins beau quand tu fronces les sourcils »

Lavi ne répondit pas, et se contenta de regarder son interlocuteur avec dédain et aversion, mais celui-ci maintint son petit sourire narquois. Après quelques instants, Tyki se leva de son siège

« Tu devrais faire plus attention, connaissant Jasdevi, il pourrait finir par aller voir ailleurs, ou quelqu'un s'intéressera à lui. Il est beau, il trouvera vite, mais t'en fait pas, avec ton joli minois, tu devrais trouver rapidement aussi » Lavi se sentais s'énerver. Il n'avait jamais apprécié le Noah du plaisir, et n'aimait pas la façon dont il s'adressait à lui. Cette dernière phrase déclencha une vive réaction chez lui et il se leva d'un bond pour se retrouver à hauteur d'yeux avec Tyki.

« Ta gueule! Parle pas comme si on était plus ensemble! Et puis t'y connais quoi, toi, hein? » le ton de sa voix avait augmenté, mais son interlocuteur ne sourcillait pas

« Lui et moi sommes Noah, nous nous comprenons, après tout. Et puis si vous êtes encore si proches, tu dois bien savoir où il se trouve, non? » Lavi ne savait pas quoi répondre. En effet, cela faisait quelques jours qui Jasdevi était introuvable. Les quelques fois où il avait essayé de le voir, c'est comme s'il avait disparu.

« Quand tu aura fini de te noyer dans tes pensées, fais-le moi savoir, Lavi »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Tyki se retourna et sorti du réfectoire mais l'exorciste n'aimait pas la façon dont la conversation s'était terminée. Quelque chose clochait sévèrement.

Le verre fut rabattu bruyamment sur le comptoir en bois, aussi vide que les autres qui étaient alignés les uns à côté des autres. Jasdevi laissa un long soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres noires, et posa sa tête dans le creux de ses bras croisés. Cela faisait de longues heures qu'il était assis au bar en sirotant des cocktails et mélanges en tout genres. Mojito, whisky coca, blue lagoon…il ne se souvenait même plus de la liste complète.

« T'es pas mineur, toi? »

« Je t'emmerde, Tyki, et je viens de passer majeur, pour ta gouverne »

« Je ne fais que m'inquiéter à ton sujet, voyons, est-ce si terrible? Et puis tu as l'air terriblement déprimé, tout vas bien? »

« Ouais, ouais, t'inquiètes »

« C'est à propos de ton lapin de compagnie, hein? »

« Si t'as quelque chose à dire, dis-le, qu'on en finisse » Jasdevi commençait à en avoir assez, et il ne pensait plus clairement, l'alcool lui était monté à la tête depuis suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il puisse en ressentir clairement les effets

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à être aussi désagréables envers moi? D'abord Lavi, puis toi…ok, lui je comprends, il m'a jamais trop apprécié, mais venant de ta part… » tandis qu'il disait ça, il s'était approché et s'était placé dans le dos de Jasdevi puis posé ses mains sur ses épaules. « T'as besoin de te détendre un peu, tu sais, allez, viens, on va sortir d'ici et retourner à l'arche, la congrégation, ça nous réussit pas trop en ce moment, tu ne pense pas »

« Ouais… » et l'état d'ébriété de Jasdevi ne lui permettant pas vraiment de protester, il laissa Tyki l'emmener avec lui, sans oublier de payer la note avant de sortir.

La nuit suivante, Lavi ne parvenait pas à dormir, il restait allongé sur son lit à méditer sur la journée passée et sa conversation avec Tyki. Il ne savait trop que penser de ses paroles, et ça l'empêchait de dormir. Décidant que le sommeil c'était râpé pour cette nuit, il se leva et sorti de sa chambre sans trop savoir où il irait.

Il réfléchit quelques instant et décida d'aller voir du côté de la chambre de Jasdevi, après tout, c'était peut-être l'occasion de le voir un peu, en espérant qu'à trois heures du matin, il le jetterai pas comme une vieille chaussette.

Arrivé devant sa porte, il frappa quelques fois de coups secs, mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il tenta alors de tourner la poignée, mais c'était verrouillé. Encore une fois, Jasdevi était absent, et Dieu sait où il se trouvait.

Le rouquin continua alors de longer le couloir et descendit jusqu'au bureau de Komui. Son regard se posa sur le drap de velours, et comme un insecte attiré par la lumière, il ne put s'empêcher de s'en approcher. Il saisit le tissus et tira dessus, le laissant lourdement tomber à terre.

En se rapprochant, il ne vit d'abord que son reflet, mais au bout de quelques instants, il se dissolus pour laisser place à une vision. C'était trouble, au début, mais petit à petit, il put distinguer une pièce, un chambre pour être exact. À l'emplacement du lit, il vit deux personnes qu'il ne pouvait pas encore distinguer. Mais plus la vision se précisait, plus il pu détailler la scène.

Il était certain que c'était une scène intime, et que c'était des hommes. Mais…leur peau était grise, ce qui veut dire que c'était des Noah! La vision était claire, désormais, et Lavi sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Les deux personnes qui faisaient l'amour n'étaient autres que Tyki, et celui qu'il considérait comme l'homme de sa vie.

Le Noah du plaisir était en train de gémir bruyamment sous les coups de boutoir du Noah du lien. Le premier, à quatre pattes sur la couverture avait les cheveux défaits et une expression de jouissance intense, tandis que l'autre, derrière lui, le maintenait par les hanches tout en lui mordant le cou. Leurs corps transpiraient et bougeaient ensemble au rythme des mouvements de reins, et les longs cheveux blonds collaient à la peau brillante de Jasdevi. Ça rendaient Lavi malade. Il en voulait à Jasdevi de l'avoir ainsi trahi, mais il s'en voulait plus encore d'avoir permit à ça de se produire. C'était donc ça que voulait dire Tyki. Pendant que Lavi s'occupait de ses amis, il en avait oublié son amant, et il était dégoûté de voir à quel point le karma lui rendait si bien.

C'est bien ce qu'il craignait…Jasdevi était donc allé voir du côté d'un homme qui serait toujours là pour lui, il semblerait, après tout, Tyki n'a jamais dit non à une partie de jambes en l'air, et malgré le fait que Lavi ne l'ai jamais vraiment apprécié, ça se voyait qu'il était un excellent amant, et que c'était un homme expérimenté dans le domaine de la chambre à coucher.

Il n'en pouvait plus, et fini par détourner le regard afin de ne pas voir ce spectacle qui l'écoeurait. Tremblant, il assit sur le bureau du superintendant et prit sa tête dans ses mains, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux avant de couler le long de ses joues. Et il resta là pendant des heures, rejouant dans sa tête les évènements passés, tentant de trouver un explication, comment en avaient-ils fait pour en arriver là?

Les jours qui suivirent, Lavi ne sorti plus de sa chambre. Il s'était enfermé à double tours et refusait de sortir. À peu près tous les membres de la congrégation avaient fait un arrêt devant sa porte pour tenter de le faire sortir, ou du moins de comprendre ce qu'il n'allait pas. Même Kanda avait tenté de le raisonner, mais Lavi demeura sourd aux menaces de celui-ci.

Le seul qui se doutait de la situation était Allen. Il avait le sentiment que Lavi avait regardé dans le miroir, et qui sait ce qu'il y avait vu. Il décida de tenter sa chance, et commença par frapper délicatement à la porte du rouquin. Comme il s'y attendais, il ne reçut aucune réponse, mais savait qu'il était à l'intérieur. Le jeune maudit s'assit contre la porte, et sachant que Lavi l'écoutait, il essaya de lui parler.

« Tu as regardé dedans, pas vrai? Je le sais, tu es dans le même état que moi il y a quelques semaines. Je ne sais pas ce que tu y a vu, et je ne te demande pas de me le dire, mais sache qu'en t'isolant ainsi, tu te condamne à la tristesse. Tu sais, quand tu es venu me voir dans l'infirmerie, je dois avouer que ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir. Tout le monde s'occupait de Yu, et c'est-ce que je voulais! Mais…ta présence m'a réconforté, et j'aimerais faire la même chose pour toi »

Il sentit la poignée s'activer, et se décala de la porte à temps pour éviter de tomber à la renverse quand Lavi entrouvrit celle-ci, laissant apercevoir son œil larmoyant, plus rouge encore que ses cheveux. Allen s'attendait certes à voir un homme défait et déprimant, mais probablement pas à ce point. Il faisait peur à voir, comme un fantôme venu sur terre, le teint blême et aucune expression sur son visage. Il paraissait également plus maigre, avec ses joues creusées et ses doigts fins, sans force.

Il s'écarta de la porte, laissant entrer Allen, qui vit une chambre ravagée, une table renversée dans un coin, les couvertures du lit au sol, ainsi qu'un grand nombre de livre éparpillés, comme une nouvelle moquette.

Allen resta debout, fixant son ami dans les yeux, cherchant à le faire parler et espérant le libérer du poids qui pesait sur ses épaules. Pendant quelques minutes Lavi ne dit rien, mais son regard se promenait dans tous les recoins de la pièce, comme s'il cherchait ses mots parmi les meubles maltraités.

Finalement, n'en pouvant plus de l'ambiance lourde qui régnait en maître, Allen ramassa une chaise puis s'assit dessus, sans rompre son regard.

« Lavi, je suis ton ami, tu peux me- »

« C'est terminé » le coupa le rouquin d'une voix cassée et dépitée. Devant la mine d'incompréhension de l'autre, il continua « tout est terminé entre lui et moi »

Comprenant alors de quoi il parlait, le jeune homme s'indigna, il ne parvenait pas à croire ce que lui disait son ami « Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? » Certes, Jasdevi et lui étaient opposés, et le sale caractère du Noah pouvait paraître douteux, mais une chose était sûre, ces deux-là s'aimaient.

« J'ai pas été là pour lui et ça m'est revenu en pleine face…je m'y attendais, d'un côté, et je n'ai rien fait. C'est ptet qu'au fond on était pas faits l'un pour l'autre… »

« Ne dis pas ça! Mais enfin explique-moi ce qu'il y a, qu'est-ce que tu as vu dans ce miroir? »

« Il… » son regard se retourna vers le sol « Il était avec Tyki. Et je peux t'assurer qu'il était consentant…et passionné »

Allen était bouché bée…certes, les Noah n'étaient peut être pas les gens les plus dignes de confiance du monde, mais de là à ce que Jasdevi puisse faire une chose pareille…

Il sentait la colère monter en lui. Personne ne fait de mal à ses amis pour s'en sortir indemne, et surtout pas un grand blond travesti.

« Tu sais Allen » reprit Lavi « Y'a des moments où j'étais un peu jaloux de ta relation avec Yu. Vous êtes opposés, mais liés d'une façon spéciale…une façon que je n'avais pas avec Jasdevi. Vous c'est plutôt compréhension, respect, mais nous…juste dominant et dominé »

« Ne dis pas ça! » Allen savait que c'était l'état lamentable de Lavi qui le faisait penser ainsi, il essayait de se convaincre qu'il ne ratais rien, que sa relation avec le Noah n'avait rien valu. Mais même s'il en voulait incroyablement à celui-ci, il ne souhaitais pas voir son ami se tourmenter pour un homme qui l'avait fait souffrir

« Mais tu sais » reprit le jeune bookman « au début, on m'avait mis en garde, malgré la trêve, il restait un Noah, et tout et tout… »

« Tu lui as parlé depuis? » interrompit son interlocuteur

« Non…c'est pas la peine. Et puis de toute façon, il est toujours absent »

« Je te laisse » dit Allen sèchement avant de se lever violement de son siège et de passer la porte sous le regard inquisiteur de Lavi.

Il allait le trouver. Le trouver, et le tuer. Bon, peut-être pas le tuer, mais le laisser agonisant le long d'un route paraissait être une bonne idée. Allen commença par fouiller toute la congrégation, ignorant tous ceux qui tentaient de lui parler ou de lui demander pourquoi il regardait derrière tous les rideaux. Quand il se rendit compte que le Noah du lien n'était pas dans le bâtiment, il se dirigea vers l'Arche.

Retrouver le paysage maintenant familier de l'Arche n'était pas déplaisant, mais l'exorciste n'était pas là pour admirer le village blanc. Il suivit son instinct, et ouvrit quelques portes, sans trop savoir où il allait, mais il était certain que le Noah n'était pas dans la grande tour centrale, mais dans une des pièces maquillée en maisonnette du sud.

Il arriva enfin devant une porte sombre, presque noire, avec une poignée dorée. Sans même prendre la peine de toquer, il donna un grand coup de pied dans le porte, éclatant un des gonds au passage. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le grand homme à la peau grise et aux cheveux blonds ornés de noir. Assis dans un fauteuil de cuir, il regardait dans le vide, arborant un air légèrement somnolent, mais néanmoins pensif.

Entendant la présence d'un intrus, il se tourna vers la porte.

« Alors tu t'es enfin décidé à- » mais il s'interrompit quand il aperçut Allen se tenant à l'entrée de la pièce

« Enfoiré » murmura-t-il

« Qu- » Jasdevi n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa question que le Crown Clown l'avait déjà envoyé valser dans le mur d'en face et le maintenait en place

« Mais ça va pas pousse de soja neurasthénique?! » hurla-t-il en se débattant

« Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça? » rétorqua son interlocuteur avec violence « Il te faisait confiance! »

Jasdevi parvînt à se dégager de l'emprise de son assaillant puis l'immobilisa avec sa longue chevelure

« Bon, tu vas commencer par te CALMER! » lança-t-il tandis que son pied faisait pression contre la joue de l'exorciste saucissonné au sol « Et ensuite tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu crise comme ça. » continua-t-il d'un ton plus posé

« Joue pas les innocents » dit Allen avec difficulté, car la botte du Noah écrasait toujours une partie de son visage « fait pas semblant, on sait ! »

« Sait quoi? » le ton de Jasdevi monta sur cette dernière phrase, synonyme d'agacement

« Que t'as trompé Lavi! »

Un silence de mort envahit la pièce d'un seul coup. Du coin de l'œil, Allen fixait son aîné d'un regard empli de haine et de représailles, mais ne reçu en retour qu'une expression mêlant choc, incompréhension et une légère trace d'amusement.

« Attends…moi j'aurais trompé Lavi? Allen, je sais pas ce que t'as fumé, mais je t'en prendrais bien un peu »

« Je ne plaisante pas! »

« Moi non plus, ton LSD a l'air bien efficace »

« Je te jure que si tu continue à- »

« Sérieux, j'ai jamais été infidèle, je sais pas d'où tu tiens ça »

« De Lavi lui-même »

« Lavi…pense que je l'ai trompé?… » demanda la blond en retirant son pied de l'autre

Et en défaisant les liens qui l'emprisonnaient. Allen pu alors se relever, et résistait de toutes ses forces à l'envie de frapper le Noah du lien.

« Il le pense pas, il le sait! Il a tout vu dans le miroir »

« Attends, quel miroir? »

« Celui qui est dans le bureau de Komui, mais remarque, si t'avais été plus présent à la congrégation, tu saurais de quoi je parle » répondit-il avec sarcasme « Il montre des visions de ce qu'il se passe et il t'as vu qui couchait avec Tyki, alors vas pas dire que t'es innocent! Ok, Lavi a pas été très présent pour toi ces derniers temps, mais c'est pas une raison pour aller voir ailleurs! »

Jasdevi était plus confus que jamais. Il entendait parfaitement les mots qui émanaient de la bouche d'Allen, mais il n'y comprenait strictement rien.

« Non, Allen, franchement…j'ai jamais couché avec Tyki. Ton histoire ne tiens pas debout, quelle que soit la vision qu'il ait eu, elle ne peut pas être véridique. Oui, ces derniers temps, j'étais plutôt absent, et oui, j'ai passé pas mal de temps avec Tyki, mais il ne s'est jamais rien passé, pas la moindre caresse ou baiser, rien.

Allen ne savait que penser. Il préférait croire Lavi, qu'il connaissait mieux et qui était un ami proche, mais quelque chose dans les yeux de Jasdevi lui donnait envie de le croire aussi.

« Ton miroir, je sais pas ce que c'est, mais c'est pas possible qu'il lui ai montré la vérité, parce que j'ai jamais couché avec Tyki. Ok, j'ai passé un certain nombre de soirées bien bourré, mais de là à coucher avec un autre, faut pas abuser »

« Et pourtant… » hésita Allen « le miroir… »

« T'es sûr que ton truc contre vraiment la vérité? »

« Mais oui! J'ai regardé dedans, et j'y avait vu Yu, mourant, c'est cette vision qui nous a permis de le sauver »

« Ouais, mais ça veut pas dire que t'as vu le présent, enfin, moi j'dis ça, moi j'dis rien » malgré l'air nonchalant qu'avait pris le Noah, il était clair qu'il était perturbé par l'idée que Lavi le pense infidèle. Il savait pertinemment bien qu'il n'avait rien fait, certes, mais son lapin, lui, ne le savait pas. Il fallait réparer tout ça avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant qu'il ne le perde à jamais

« Où est-il? » demanda Jasdevi en fixant la porte

« Il était dans sa chambre tout à l'heure, et- Hé! »

À peine Allen eut-il fini de dire ça que son interlocuteur avait couru jusqu'à la porte et était sorti en trombe.

De toute sa vie, Jasdevi n'avait probablement jamais couru aussi vite. Il passa l'entrée de l'arche et s'engouffra dans les couloirs de a congrégation, montant les escaliers quatre à quatre pour finalement atteindre la chambre de Lavi. Il se planta devant la porte et donna une série de coups rapides.

« Lavi! Ouvre-moi! » pas de réponse « Lavi! On doit parler, ouvre cette foutue porte! » il était sur le point de donner un coup de pied dedans quitte à la briser

« Il est pas là, tu sais » à nouveau, c'était Tyki qui le graciait de sa présence « Je viens de la croiser, vers l'entrée principale »

« Il est sorti? »

« Je crois bien, oui. Mais c'est étrange, il n'a pas répondu à mon bonjour, au contraire, il m'a jeté un regard sacrément glacial, j'avais jamais vu ça! Je veux bien qu'il ne m'aime pas trop, mais quand même! »

« Il pense qu'on a couché ensemble, ce con! » Le Noah du lien commençait sérieusement à s'énerver, car maintenant, trouver Lavi devait aussi simple que de résoudre un rubix cube les yeux bandés et les mains dans le dos « Je dois le trouver, tu sais par où il est parti? »

« Désolé, j'en sais rien, si jamais je le croise, je te ferais signe »

« Merci Tyki, pas envie qu'un malentendu ou une connerie du genre gâche tout »

« T'en fait pas, je comprends. Après tout, on est liés, nous sommes une famille. Allez, trouve-le ton animal domestique, avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose »

Jasdevi sorti du bâtiment de l'ordre et se dirigea vers la ville. Pendant toute la journée, il écuma les magasins, bars, parcs, tous les lieux publics susceptibles d'abriter Lavi. Mais même les membres de la congrégation qu'il croisait ne savaient pas où le trouver. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, et il se dirigea vers l'ordre, quand dans une dernière tentative, il s'engouffra dans les bois qui entouraient la grande tour.

Il en fit lentement le tour, se gardant bien de faire du bruit afin d'être à l'affût de sons pouvant indiquer la présence du rouquin qu'il cherchait.

Enfin, de légers sanglots parvinrent à ses oreilles, et suivant son indice, il se trouva face à celui qu'il cherchait. Lavi était recroquevillé au pied d'un arbre, et dès qu'il aperçut la présence de Jasdevi, il tenta de retenir ses pleurs, sans grand succès.

« Lavi… »

« Ta gueule! J'ai rien à te dire, c'est bon, on en a fini! C'est clair, non? Mais ça aurait été plus réglo de rompre avant d'aller baiser Tyki, non?! » Malgré ses yeux humides, il déversait toute la colère dans ses mots

« Calme-toi, tu comprends pas! » protesta l'accusé, mais l'autre ne voulais rien entendre

« Me prends pas pour un demeuré! J'ai pas envie d'entendre tes excuses bidon, alors casse-toi »

« Je partirais pas avant que tu m'aie écouté »

« Pas de soucis, c'est moi qui vais me tirer » répliqua-t-il sèchement avant de se lever et de repartir en direction de la congrégation.

« Tu veux la jouer comme ça, hein? Ben génial, c'est pas comme si j'avais besoin de toi de toute façon! » hurla le Noah dans la direction qu'avait emprunté Lavi, mais il ne reçut que le silence en retour

Il grimaça et s'adossa à un arbre, sachant qu'il ne pensait en rien ces dernières paroles. Il voulait que ça redevienne comme avant. Il voulait prendre Lavi dans ses bras, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour… mais ce temps semblait révolu.

Lavi était persuadé de son infidélité, il était sûr que ce qu'il avait vu était vrai, et Jasdevi, bien que sachant cette vision fausse, n'avait aucune preuve de son innocence.

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches, Lavi montait les escaliers en direction de sa chambre, espérant ne croiser personne. Malheureusement, sa prière ne fut pas exaucée, car dans l'autre sens arrivait Komui, l'air plus joyeux que d'habitude. Bien entendu, il vint s'adresser à l'exorciste, malgré l'ai amer que celui-ci arborait.

« Oh! Lavi! C'est génial, on a trouvé ce qu'étais ce miroir! »

« Ah? » fit-il d'un air totalement désintéressé

« Oui! » continua le scientifique, qui ne relevait même pas l'agacement de celui en face de lui « en grattant un peu derrière le carde, on a trouvé des inscriptions plutôt anciennes, et après les avoir déchiffrées, on en a déduit qu'il s'agissait d'un portique »

« Un portique? Qui relie quoi? » demanda Lavi, sa curiosité attisée par les paroles du super-intendant

« L'esprit et le verre, en fait, il semblerait que le miroir montre le cauchemar de celui qui regarde dedans »

À cet instant, le temps s'arrêta pour Lavi. Si c'était juste un cauchemar qu'il avait vu…non, après tout, Allen y avait eu une vision juste

« O-oui, mais Allen… »

« C'était une coïncidence en fait, Allen a vu son pire cauchemar, perdre Kanda, se matérialiser au même moment ou ça se produisait. Il faut dire que sur ce coup on a eu de la chance! » rétorqua le chinois

« Mais pas tout le monde a eu de vision… »

« Là, on sait pas, c'était ptet un objet capricieux »

« 'était'? » demanda Lavi, se rendant enfin compte que Komui parlait de l'objet au passé

« Oui, il n'avait pas d'innocence et ne présentait aucun danger autre que celui de faire psychoter les âmes sensibles, donc on l'a détruit »

Lavi ne répondit pas. Donc tout ce qu'il avait dit à Jasdevi, tout ce dont il l'accusait…rien n'était justifié!

« Lavi? » s'inquiéta Komui « ça va? »

« Ouais, je…excuse-moi! » et faussant compagnie au superintendant, il sprinta vers le bois, espérant que l'homme qu'il aimait s'y trouvait encore.

Par chance, c'était le cas. Il était toujours là, adossé à son arbre, mais le regard qui se lisait dans ses yeux était terrifiant, meurtrier. Un mélange de regret, tristesse et rage, qui s'enchevêtraient dans ses iris d'un doré ardent.

Lavi ne savait pas comment entamer la conversation. À ce moment précis, il avait peur, incroyablement peur du Noah.

La violence de son caractère pouvait le rendre vraiment flippant. Hautain, imprévisible et dominateur…sachant cela, Lavi était presque tenté de rebrousser chemin, mais Jasdevi était également attentionné, chaleureux, et par moments, plutôt romantique. C'était un côté que seul Lavi connaissait, et il s'en était enorgueilli par le passé.

Craignant de perdre tout espoir de le reconquérir, il prit son courage deux mains et s'approcha de lui.

Remarquant la présence du rouquin, Jasdevi se tourna vers lui, son regard assassin inchangé.

« Euh…je… »

« Quoi? Une autre reproche? Si tu veux je te facilite la tâche, oui, on va dire que j'ai couché avec Tyki, oui, je t'ai trompé, oui c'est moi qui ai emprunté ta brosse à cheveux sans demander, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus?! » Le ton de sa voix était monté en flèche, la colère se lisait dans ses yeux qui transperçaient ceux de l'exorciste comme des braises incandescentes.

« Non, je…suis désolé » la fin de sa phrase était à moitié étouffée

« Ravi de le savoir, tu 'as pas idée à quel point ça m'emplit de joie! » le sarcasme s'écoulait de sa voix comme le venin des crocs d'un serpent « Tu ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de m'expliquer! J'imagine que si tu t'excuses, c'est que tu sais enfin que ce miroir raconte que des conneries, hein? Et dire que t'as préféré croire un vieil objet poussiéreux que moi » Voyant que Lavi ne répondait pas, il soupira bruyamment. « Laisse tomber, ça sert à rien »

Jasdevi commença à s'éloigner mais Lavi ne voulait pas abandonner. Tandis que l'homme tout de rouge vêtu se retournait et partait dans l'autre direction, il l'enlaça, se collant au dos du Noah respirant ainsi l'odeur enivrante de ses longs cheveux.

« Alors ne fait pas la même erreur que moi, et écoute ce que j'ai à dire, je t'en prie »

Ne recevant aucune réponse, mais n'ayant pas non plus de protestations de la part de l'intéressé, il se dit que c'était une autorisation pour continuer.

« Au fond, tu aurais fait la même chose que moi » toujours pas de réponse « Mais…d'un autre côté, je me disais qu'un gars comme toi…enfin…je sais pas comment dire »

« Tu pensais que j'étais pas du genre à m'attacher pour de vrai et qu'à la première occasion, je me barrerais avec le premier venu, et avec Tyki dans les parages, tu le voyais comme une menace… »

« Ouais. Et puis- »

Lavi n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Jasdevi s'était dégagé de son emprise et l'avait poussé jusqu'à l'acculer contre un arbre, ses bras encadrant la tête rousse et étonnée de Lavi

« Tu me crois si superficiel? Tu pense que je ne suis pas sincère quand je dis que je t'aime?! Je pense que de tout ce dont tu m'as accusé, ce doit être la pire des insultes. » la colère n'avait pas quitté sa voix, mais son regard sembla alors s'adoucir avant qu'il ne murmure « espèce de pauvre lapin écervelé » avant de violement presser ses lèvres contre celles de Lavi.

Son amant n'hésita pas à lui rendre le baiser, ayant manqué la sensation de réconfort qui pouvait lui procurer ces instants. Il sentait le rouge à lèvres noir s'étaler, mais il n'en avait que faire, il était avec _son _Noah, et c'est tout ce qui importait.

Jasdevi fit glisser sa langue sur les lèvres de l'autre, qui les entrouvrit en réponse, enclenchant une danse sensuelle et érotique dans laquelle ils savourèrent le goût de la passion, encourageant le blond à passer sa main sous le pull du rouquin qui rompit alors le baiser

« Attends, tu comptes pas faire ça ici? »

« Et quel est le problème? »

« On est dans une forêt! Et on pourrait nous voir! » le regard alarmé de Lavi amusait Jasdevi, qui laissa même échapper un petit rire

« Et? Faut changer de temps en temps, et puis, dans la congrégation, on nous entends, alors qu'on nous voie en plus, ça changerait pas grand-chose. De quoi as-tu peur? »

« Je…euh…rien » Lavi savait que discuter avec lui ne servirait pas à grand-chose, quand il avait une idée en tête, il s'y tenait et n'en démordais pas. Il se résolut à sa situation, et voyant qu'au fond, il n'avait aucune raison de se plaindre, embrassa son homme, lui donnant le feu vert.

Celui-ci retira entièrement le pull de son lapin, laissant traîner un regard langoureux sur son torse sculpté avant de s'attaquer à son cou, mordillant et laissant des suçons occasionnels en chemin.

Sa victime commençait à frissonner, laissant échapper de légers gémissements

« C'est pas juste » souffla-t-il « t'as trop de fringues »

Un sourire léger et pervers parvint aux lèvres de l'assaillant qui commença par retirer un gant avant d'ôter l'autre du bout des dents. Lavi saisit le col du manteau rouge, forçant son occupant à se rapprocher encore de lui, qui ne détacha pas son regard de celui qui faisait maintenant glisser la fermeture éclair vers le bas, exposant son corps musclé. Comme à son habitude, il ne portait rien en dessous, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à son amant qui avait ainsi plus facilement accès à celui qu'il désirait

Une fois débarrassé du vêtement, Lavi observa avec envie celui qui se tenait devant lui, cet homme avec qui il y avait une appartenance mutuelle. Une appartenance doublée d'un amour dont il ne doutait plus. Il n'était plus cas de remettre en question sa loyauté, il en était sûr.

L'uke fut tiré de ses pensées quand il senti les doigts de Jasdevi qui commencèrent à défaire les boutons de son pantalon avant de se glisser dans l'espace, laissant entendre un gémissement de la part de l'exorciste tandis que la main de son amant se referma délicatement autour de lui, accompagnant son geste de caresses.

Jasdevi commença à faire glisser le pantalon beige tandis qu'il enfouit son visage dans le creux à la base du cou de Lavi, humant son parfum qu'il avait tant manqué.

Les mains de Lavi montèrent jusqu'au dos de son amoureux, et quand celui-ci pressa son bassin contre le sien, ses ongles raclèrent la peau, signalant qu'il le désirait ardemment, et qu'il en avait assez d'attendre.

Il poussa le Noah, le faisant reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dos à un autre arbre. Son visage exprimait la surprise, Lavi ne se montrais pas souvent si dominateur, préférant laisser son amant s'occuper de lui, mais Jasdevi ne se plaignait en rien de ce retournement de situation, au contraire il trouvait ça quelques peu excitant.

Le rouquin défit le pantalon de Jasdevi puis l'embrassa sur la bouche avant d'aller vers le cou, puis de descendre plus bas jusqu'à se retrouver à genoux devant lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers le visage du blond, qui attendait que Lavi se mette à l'œuvre, puis il se mit face à son érection avant de le prendre à pleine bouche, suçant et lapant en crescendo, encouragé par les gémissements de son amant qui avait empoigné ses cheveux en murmurant un léger « Ne t'arrête pas »

Quand il le senti proche de la délivrance, il s'arrêta, recevant un grognement de l'intéressé. À peine s'était-il relevé que Jasdevi l'avait pris et jeté de façon un peu brusque contre l'arbre afin de se retrouver face à son dos. N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, il finit de retirer ses vêtements trop encombrants et se plaça derrière son amoureux.

Après un suçon de plus qu'il lui ajouta dans le cou, il le pénétra sans douceur, faisant trembler légèrement Lavi qui laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur de ses lèvres. Douleur fit bientôt place au plaisir, avec les mouvements réguliers de va-et-vient de Jasdevi, qui, une fois certain que l'autre était à l'aise et se plaisait à la situation, alla plus vite, et plus fort, faisant grandir les gémissements des deux hommes.

« Ja-Jas… »

« Dis-le, te retiens pas »

« Jasdevi! »

L'intéressé rit légèrement « je n'entends rien »

« Va crever. »

Mais cette dernière phrase lui valut un arrêt total des activités, et Jasdevi, d'une main empoigna ses cheveux à nouveau, rejetant sa tête en arrière, tandis que l'autre se glissa sur son torse, mais ses ongles, plus longs que ceux de Lavi, laissèrent des traces rouges sur leur passage, mais c'était plus sensuel que désagréable, Jasdevi savait mesurer sa force, et même quand il paraissait brutal, il veillait à ne pas faire souffrir l'exorciste.

« Tu n'es pas en position de profaner de tels propos » glissa-t-il à son oreille, laissant sa langue caresser le lobe

Une fois sa leçon donnée, il reprit où il s'était arrêté, ses coups de boutoir devenus plus puissants encore.

« Jas, j'y arrive »

« Attends, juste un peu »

Les mouvement continuèrent encore jusqu'à ce que les deux amants, arrivés à bout, jouirent ensemble dans l'extase la plus totale. Essoufflés, leurs corps ruisselants de transpiration, ils demeurèrent en place quelques instants. Finalement, le Noah se retira et commença à se rhabiller, suivi de Lavi, en silence. Mais ce dernier n'aimait pas ça. Ça donnait l'impression qu'aucun problème n'avait été réglé.

« Dis, Jas?' commença-t-il

« Ouais? »

« Maintenant…enfin…on est ok? Je veux dire- » tenta-t-il timidement, mais fut coupé par un soupir presque exaspéré de Jasdevi, qui était à nouveau vêtu, excepté pour son manteau qu'il s'était contenté de jeter par-dessus son épaule plutôt que de le porter.

« Toi, quand tu t'y met… » répondit-il avant de l'embrasser sur la bouche « Je t'aime » avant de repartir en direction de la congrégation. Tout irait bien désormais Lavi le savait.

« Je t'aime aussi » dit il, faisant s'arrêter Jasdevi dans ses pas, qui tourna légèrement la tête, laissant un sourire gracier son visage. L'exorciste le rattrapa, et rentra à ses côtés.

Oui…tout irait bien, et pour le mieux.


End file.
